In order to workover a well it is necessary and/or required to connect a blowout preventer to the wellhead. In the case of wellheads that are not plumb the process is more cumbersome and time consuming and often requires supporting the blowout preventer once installed. A current method of positioning the blowout preventer relative to the wellhead is through the use of multiple cranes. This method provides only modest positive support for the blowout preventer to reduce excessive loads placed on the wellhead. This method further does not facilitate articulation of the blowout preventer relative to the wellhead which can result in damage to the wellhead.
Therefore, it is a desire to provide a blowout preventer system that provides the ability to position a blowout preventer for connection to and disconnection from a wellhead. It is a still further desire to provide a blowout preventer system that provides positive support to the blowout preventer reducing the load on the wellhead.